Teach you for once
by drade666
Summary: Gabriel teaches Lucifer the fun he can have with just a single pair of cuffs.


_**Teach you for once**_

Gabriel walked from the bedroom of his apartment to the kitchen when he suddenly heard the flapping of wings coming from the bedroom. Lucifer appeared in Gabriel's overly flamboyant bedroom, shaking his head at the godly décor before looking to the wall beside him to see a set of angelic handcuffs hanging from the wall. Lucifer tilted his head in confusion at the cuffs wondering what purpose they could possibly serve when suddenly Gabriel walked back in to see him admiring his handy work.

"You want to take 'em for a test run?" Gabriel asked coyly, quirking an eyebrow at his dear brother.

"Why would I?" Lucifer asked frowning at Gabriel over the suggestion of having the angel cuffs used on him.

"Come on Luci, you can use cuffs for more then just torture" Gabriel smirked as he approached his brother, purposefully swaying his hips.

"What are you talking about?" Lucifer asked still royally confused

"I'm talking about the fun you can have" Gabriel said now only a couple feet from Lucifer as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Gabriel, I'm not one for your petty little games" Lucifer said his tone carrying a slight annoyance in it.

"Oh, that's right I forgot! You've never…played before" Gabriel stated with a snap of his fingers. Before Lucifer could question what Gabriel meant he found himself half naked from the waist up with the handcuffs around his wrists holding him fast to the wall.

"Gabriel!" Lucifer called out as he struggled against the bonds

"Relax bro, you know I won't hurt you" Gabriel teased as he ran a hand up Lucifer's spine.

"What is the point in…ugh?" Lucifer couldn't finish his thought as he gasped when he felt Gabriel's hand suddenly cup him through his jeans. Lucifer and Gabriel had been together before back before he fell but they hadn't been together since and Lucifer certainly had never done anything like this before.

"Relax and I'll show you" Gabriel smirked against Lucifer's skin as he kissed along his neck. Lucifer moaned softly as Gabriel worked his way to Lucifer's chest, taking a nipple in between his teeth then flicking it with his tongue before continuing down his chest to his abs. Lucifer felt Gabriel drag his teeth over his stomach then dipped lower till he was teasing the waste band of Lucifer's jeans with his tongue.

"Gabriel stop…that's enough" Lucifer protested as he strained against the cuffs with his vessel taking great interest in the tantalizing teasing that Gabriel was currently performing on him.

"Come on bro a few millennia in the pit, you can't tell me you don't want it" Gabriel whispered against Lucifer's flesh.

"You damned tease!" Lucifer growled

"Oh, I haven't even begun" Gabriel smirked as he stood up to move behind Lucifer.

Lucifer heard the snap before he knew what was really going on but it swiftly registered as he felt something clamped around his ankles. Lucifer dipped his head to see his legs being spread by a bar now clamped on each ankle as Gabriel ran a hand down Lucifer's spine again but now he ran it further, moving over Lucifer's ass.

"Gabriel…" Lucifer chocked out as he bent forward

"It's a spreader bar and I'm not stopping there" Gabriel chimed as he slipped out of his own shirt then snapped his fingers for a third time to get Lucifer out of his jeans. The cool air of the apartment hit Lucifer's already heated skin, as the bulge in his boxers was already growing further. Gabriel touched along Lucifer's newly exposed skin sending sensation surging directly between his legs as he strained against the cuffs unable to break them due to the angelic symbols carved into them. Gabriel kissed along the small of Lucifer's back collecting the small amount of sweat that was accumulating there, feeling the shiver that crawled along Lucifer's bare flesh.

"You're getting so excited, so naughty," Gabriel growled low against Lucifer's skin.

Lucifer was already panting as he felt his cock swell with Gabriel's mouth nipping along his shoulder blades and hands massaging everywhere. Gabriel placed his heel on the bar pulling Lucifer till his hips were perfectly pronounced so he could start on the really good stuff. Lucifer dipped his head as Gabriel's hand came around to massage his cock through his boxers making Lucifer groan deep in his throat, trying to buck his hips but the bar prevents him from it. Gabriel pulled something out of his jean pocket unbeknownst to Lucifer who couldn't see him but felt his boxers being pulled down too his ankles then Gabriel's hand was back on his cock stroking it but on the third stroke Lucifer gasped turning into a moan as something was fit tightly around the base of his cock. Lucifer dropped his head to see that Gabriel had slid a ring around him while he still teased at Lucifer's ass running his hands along the round, smooth, firm flesh.

"Gabe…riel…" Lucifer whimpered as he shook slightly

Gabriel smirked then walked over to the nightstand by the bed as Lucifer watched him, head still dipped with sweat pouring off his face. Gabriel pulled out two things from the nightstand drawer then walked back around behind Lucifer with his own erection straining against his jeans. Gabriel smiled wickedly as he heard Lucifer gasp when the cool liquid of the lube ran over Lucifer's hole. This part was familiar to Lucifer, he remembered when Gabriel would do this with him years ago before he fell but it was still different especially when Gabriel didn't insert his fingers but instead pressed something else against his entrance. Lucifer groaned as Gabriel pressed something that was vibrating against him, teasing around the rim of his hole before pressing in just a little then pulling back out to tease him again. Lucifer was moaning and panting as Gabriel teased his ass, balls, cock with the vibrator only ever pressing it into him a little then pulling back out.

"G…abe…riel…" Lucifer whimpered, as his cock leaked pre-cum between his legs but couldn't cum due to the ring around him.

"The wonder of toys huh, big bro," Gabriel whispered into Lucifer's ear as he pressed the vibe into Lucifer's ass but this time pressed it to the hilt. Lucifer let out a strangled shout as Gabriel began pumping the vibrator into him then out again.

"I…I…" Lucifer tried to form the words but couldn't as his voice caught in his throat as Gabriel hit his prostate with every stroke. Gabriel reached with his free hand to his zipper undoing his jeans to free his own cock from it's confines then spread some of the lube onto it as he began to twist the vibe whenever he'd thrust it in to Lucifer. Gabriel let out a soft moan as he massaged his own cock till it was slick enough then removed the vibe making Lucifer whine in protest to the loss. Gabriel tossed the vibrator on to the floor as he lined himself up with Lucifer then slid in with little effort before setting a swift pace making Lucifer wreath beneath him.

"Gabriel…please…please" Lucifer pleaded with Gabriel to remove the ring

"You want me to remove the ring? You want to cum with my dick up your ass? Or would you prefer I go back to the vibrator?" Gabriel asked as he ground into Lucifer

"Yes…" Lucifer breathed out with the cuffs strained now to their limits

"Yes what?" Gabriel asked licking up Lucifer's spine

"Yes…the ring…off…and…" Lucifer trailed off with a groan as Gabriel slammed into his prostate.

"And…" Gabriel mocked

"And…you…I want…you…to…fuck…me" Lucifer moaned out as he rested his forehead against the wall now. Gabriel reached around releasing the ring from Lucifer's cock then with only a couple more thrusts Lucifer came with a shout with Gabriel following shortly after. Lucifer fell against the wall with exhaustion as Gabriel snapped his fingers getting Lucifer out of the bar and cuffs then moving them to the bed where he covered Lucifer's body with a blanket but only cleaned them up to a certain degree leaving his cum inside Lucifer.

"You kinky bastard" Lucifer accused in a teasing tone

"Considering you liked all that I could say the same," Gabriel retorted with a smile as he caressed Lucifer's cheek as he lay with him.

"So that's what they mean by fetish," Lucifer concluded

"Yep and let me tell you that barely scratches the surface" Gabriel explained with a smirk

"Then maybe we'll have to do this a little more often" Lucifer suggested

"Maybe we will" Gabriel agreed as his smile grew larger and he wiggled his eyebrows in that seductive manner. Lucifer huffed a laugh then curled into Gabriel as he began to drift into sleep.


End file.
